She is,,, a little MERMAID
by Priss
Summary: ICHIGOxRUKIA. AU. Oneshot. Capítulo inédito. Rukia derramó lágrimas, eran de alegría, pues por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sentía como lo que ya no era… se sentía humana.


**. She is… .**

De: **Priss.**

_23-NOV-12_

_30-NOV-12_

Capítulo XI (Inédito):_ a little MERMAID._

* * *

_Rukia derramó lágrimas, eran de alegría, pues por primera vez en mucho tiempo se sentía como lo que ya no era… se sentía humana._

* * *

**.**

**.**

En un mundo donde abundaban las criaturas míticas, no era extraño encontrarse con hombres lobo o mujeres gato, lo que si era imposible era ver a una sirena, o al menos fue imposible, porque el rey Kurosaki ahora era poseedor de una. . . y muy hermosa, por cierto.

Aquel tesoro le había sido entregado como ofrenda de paz con el Seireitei, lo cual aseguraba una tregua y alianza con el país vecino.

La hermosa criatura lo valía e Ichigo pasaba mucho tiempo contemplándola, atrapada en ese enorme contenedor similar a una copa de vino, pero era agua de mar lo que la mantenía viva. A veces tenían que trasladarla a otro contenedor pero de agua pura. No le sentaba muy bien, se le veía más triste, débil. Y cuando estaba en el agua salada, estaba sonriente, resplandecía en verdad.

**~ ¡Rukia!.**

La llamó; ella le miró fugazmente para luego desviar la mirada, pasando de él.

Ichigo no sabía si ese gesto lo molestaba o le parecía interesante. Posó la mano sobre el cristal, buscando estar un poco más cerca de ella.

**.**

**.**

Al principio ella le rehuía, se escondía tras las rocas que adornaban su hogar, tratando de hacer este lo más real posible.

Se notaba triste. Al principio creyó que era porque estaba prisionera, lejos de su ambiente natural, pero Ichigo supo después que esa criatura hermosa al parecer extrañaba a su antiguo dueño, quien había perdido la vida en una de las tantas guerrillas por los territorios.

Esa mujer lo cautivaba. Quería acercarse a ella, significarlo todo para ella, como su anterior dueño.

_"No, ser más. . . ¡mucho más!."_

Fueron los pensamientos del Kurosaki.

Pasaron varios meses para que la pelinegra se acostumbrase a él.

Fueron las largas horas en que el rey le hablaba de su vida y de su reino, como ella finalmente lo aceptó. Y cuando Rukia le sonrió por primera vez. . . Ichigo quedó totalmente enamorado. No había más nada para él, solo la hermosa, delicada y única mujercita resguardada tras el cristal, quien lo esperaba ansiosa por estar con él.

Y el rey era feliz con solo mirarla, tan cerca y tan lejos, separados por un fino cristal.

Era una felicidad tan efímera, tan tortuosa y. . . ¡triste!. Porque podía ver, pero no tocar; desearla y anhelarla. . . pero nunca tenerla. A Ichigo le dolía algo más que las manos por las ganas de tocarla, de hacerla suya. . . ¡pero era imposible!. Rukia y él eran tan diferentes, pero eso no evitaba que la deseara, que al ver su pequeña cintura quisiera rodearla, o que quedase hipnotizado al ver sus lindos ojos violetas. . . o que, cuando el largo cabello azabache se mecía con el ir y venir del agua, permitiéndole ver los pechos desnudos, pequeños y redondos, se endureciera cierta parte de su cuerpo.

El pelinaranja, al pensar en todas esas frustraciones, apretó con fuerza las manos hasta hacerlas sangrar. Rukia se percató de esto y se acercó al cristal, hablándole con voz callada y. . . y observándolo con mirada preocupada, lo que tranquilizó al rey, quien se acercó al cristal, olvidando el enojo por un momento. Su corazón latió fuerte cuando la sirena cerró los ojos y posó los dulces labios sobre el cristal.

El Kurosaki se quedó aturdido por un instante, más luego él también cerró los ojos y pegó sus labios al vidrio, ajustándose a los de Rukia. . . simulando un beso, uno tan tierno y casi mágico. . . casi. Y quizás por ello, tan triste, porque a fin de cuentas sus labios nunca se tocaron realmente.

Al separarse del cristal, Ichigo miraba fijamente las sonrojadas mejillas de su sirena, sus labios rosas y sus lindos ojos. . . reflejando la misma tristeza y frustración que él.

**~ ¡Maldición!.**

Susurró, volviendo a apretar los puños.

Inesperadamente, el joven dio media vuelta y corrió escaleras arriba, hasta el borde del contenedor de cristal.

_"Necesito tocarla, sentirla…"_

Pensaba y corría, movido por la desesperación.

Al llegar al borde, jadeando por el esfuerzo, su mente trabajó a mil en segundos; era capaz de arrojarse al agua con tal de tener a esa sirena entre sus brazos, y estuvo a punto de hacerlo, pero entonces la vio emerger.

**~ Rukia !.**

La llamó ansioso y se acercó cuanto pudo, arrodillándose sobre el borde en tanto ella lo miraba llena de la felicidad por un nuevo y especial sentimiento.

No hubo más palabras, no las necesitaban, lo cual era extraño pero perfecto.

La distancia entre sus rostros fue desapareciendo hasta ser nula y juntar sus labios en un beso lento y suave. Ichigo se estremeció de gozo. Ese era sin duda el mejor beso de su vida y por supuesto quería más. Se separaron por unos instantes. Los ojos de la pelinegra brillaban con tal intensidad que parecían dueños de un par de galaxias. El pelinaranja sonrió, Rukia era la criatura más hermosa del mundo. . . y era totalmente suya, su tesoro, su sirena. Y él era suyo, su rey, su dueño y su guardián.

Ichigo volvió a besar a la chica; necesitaba esos labios, le encantaban y desde ese instante ya era adicto a ellos. Así como cuando la vio por primera vez, no hubo más mujeres humanas, no más princesas, ni doncellas, solo Rukia, su pequeña y mítica sirena. . . y sus deliciosos labios salados… por siempre.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**. Fin .**

* * *

Un regalito de navidad (aunque el fic no va con la época ¬¬').

Este 2013 estuve muy ausente (el poco tiempo y la falta de inspiración son los culpables TT_TT),

pero ya leerán algunas historias nuevas, o por lo menos, adaptaciones de mis propios fics.

Mientras tanto FELICIES FIESTAS 0v0

**.**

Por fin este cap inédito.

Hubo personas que pidieron a una Rukia sirena y aquí esta.

Me fue difícil encontrar una idea para este cap, así que me base en _Escaflowne_ (Dryden y su sirena).

Aunque triste, como la mayoría de los caps de _"She is…"_, me gustó mucho como quedó esta historia.

* * *

**.**


End file.
